


Greedy Eyes

by AngerProbFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Glasses, Castiel is a Tease, Cocky Dean, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Worker Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerProbFemme/pseuds/AngerProbFemme
Summary: Dean moves to Las Vegas and his new neighbor has a staring problem.  Dean decides to have some fun with his shy neighbor, only to find out looks can be deceiving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was obnoxiously fun to write! Just a nice short one shot for DMPC! I love me some Halestorm and I got inspiration from one of their more popular songs. I'll let you guess which one. ;P 
> 
> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own. If you see any glaring mistakes let me know.
> 
> I'm so overwhelmed by the positive feedback. Was not expecting this reaction at all. Thank you all so much. I'll start work on the expansion on tue. Stay tuned!

 

Dean trudged up the slope of his driveway, two moving boxes in his arms.  Drops of sweat slid down the curve of his back and were soaked up by the band of his briefs that were peeking out above the torn jeans that rode low on his hips.  A loud smack echoed through the garage as he dropped the two boxes.

“Ok, just a few more” He grumbled to himself.

Dean turned away from the comforting shade of the garage and walked back into the blistering July sun.  It was a completely impulsive decision to move to Vegas, and now that the sun was cooking him alive he was starting to regret that decision.  He supposed he would get used to it, everyone else here apparently had.  At least there was a breeze today. 

Dean slid the door to the U-Haul closed with a satisfying finality.  He still had plenty of work to do, but all his possessions were inside his new home.  It felt different this time.  Instead of the familiar feeling of dread or frustration at packing up his life and moving on to a new, terrifyingly unknown place, he had felt a jolt of exhilaration.  Sure, he missed his brother, but Sam was safe in California, shacked up with his girlfriend.  Sam had insisted Dean go out and live his life, have fun for a change and meet someone.  Dean had scoffed at the last suggestion.  Dean was under no illusion.  He knew who he was and he moved here to expand on that lifestyle.

The rumble of an engine interrupted his thoughts.  Dean turned to see a hideous excuse for a car pull into the adjacent drive way.  Good timing.  He wasn’t expecting to meet any new neighbors so soon.  He grabbed his shirt and the now warm bottle of water off the deck of the truck.  He turned the water bottle up and gulped down its contents, stray streams of liquid dribbled down his chin and onto his bare chest.  Any other day that would have annoyed him, but the water felt cool on his sun kissed skin. 

He wiped his sweaty face and his damp chest with his shirt.  Despite the suffocating heat, he felt a chill run up his spine and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up.  He knew that feeling.  He felt it every single day.  Instinctually he glanced to the car that had pulled up.

Standing slack jawed with his car door still opened, was his new neighbor.  The guy was just staring at him.  A normal person would have been uncomfortable.  A normal person would tell the offending party to ‘take a picture because it lasts longer’. Dean wasn’t a normal person.  Dean knew what he looked like, and he worked hard to stay that way.  The familiar spark of excitement ignited in his chest when he was being watched.  Going into performance mode, Dean tightened his stomach and leaned back against the truck.  He licked his full lips and flung his shirt over his shoulder, eye’s staring straight back at Deans new neighbor.

The man seemed like one of his typical admirers.  Mousey, dorky, and shy.  Dean had to learn confidence at an early age.  He might not be confident in much else, but he was very confident in his looks and how to use them.  Others didn’t have or didn’t need the confidence that Dean did, and those were the men and women he catered to.  The man had hair so dark, Dean wasn’t sure if it was black or just really dark brown.  It looked like he had attempted to style it, but it was windblown and a mess.  Dean had the sudden desire to run his hands through it.  Thick rimmed glasses framed his face.  It seemed like he had a pronounced jaw, but he couldn’t tell details from here.  He was wearing a cheap suit that seemed to fall off him.  Nothing was more unflattering than an ill-fitting suit.  Overall Dean got a sense of inexperience from the man.  Not necessarily sexually, although, even from all the way from the man’s driveway Dean could see the red tinge on his face.  Dean thought it was cute. 

Dean raised his arm lazily and wiggled his fingers, in greeting, at the man.  His neighbor actually jumped as if he was startled.  He pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger and glanced away quickly.  Dean chuckled as the man slammed his car door forcefully and speed walked to his front door. 

Still chuckling, Dean shook his head as he walked into the garage to start unboxing.  Oh this was going to be a lot of fun.

                                     --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean managed to unpack the kitchen and bathroom essentials and was working on his own room.  He wasn’t due to start working for Cowboys4Angels for another three days.  If he keeps this momentum up he might actually have a day to relax before he had to concentrate on catering to his client’s desires.  Dean loved his job.  Being an escort paid the bills and then some but it was just exhausting to keep up the act sometimes, even his online profile was bullshit.  He most definitely did not graduate with honors from an ivy league school, and did NOT love traveling. 

Escorting and the occasional dancing allowed him to indulge in his proclivity to perform.  He loved pleasing people and seeing their reactions is what gets him off.  Their reactions are what feed his voyeuristic appetite.  It is just a small taste for him though.  Back in California he had a huge network of people that he catered to and that catered to him for a mutually satisfying exhibitionist and voyeuristic experience. The idea that he would have to build up a new network of trust worthy couples and singles both excited and frustrated him.  He was happy with what he had in California, but the idea of new people was enough to send a tingle to his dick.  It was a lot of work and took time.  At least he had his neighbor to tease in the meantime.

Dean chuckled to himself as he took a blade to the tape on a new box.  You could always tell who the new clients were.  They were quiet and fidgety.  They were always nervous and didn’t know what to expect.  The reaction he received from his neighbor was the best he had received yet.  Complete honest embarrassment.  Dean almost felt bad for teasing.  Almost. 

Dean closed the small knife and placed it back in his pocket.  He pulled back the large tabs on the cardboard moving box to reveal curtains.  He glanced over to the large bay window in his room with a frown.  His old curtains weren’t going to fit.  With a frown, he walked over to his dresser and gabbed the measuring tape.  He stood at a solid 6’1, but he still needed the step stool to reach the top of the window.  He pulled out the metal tape and stretched his arms and torso to run the tape along the length of the main pane.  He memorized the measurement and stepped off the stool as he saw movement on the other side of the window. 

His neighbor was standing stock still staring at him.  It seemed as if he was mid stride, book in hand when Dean caught his attention.  His neighbor was wearing baggy lounge pants and the fabric was thin enough, that Dean didn’t need much of an imagination to see what was underneath.  Dean wasn’t sure if comparing what he felt was like being lit on fire, or having ice water thrown over his head.  It was a shock to his system and his cock took interest. Dean concluded that he was, somehow, going to burn that suit he saw his neighbor in earlier.  It was an absolute sin to hide the body he was looking at.

The pants hung so, so very low on sharp hip bones.  Dean wanted to run his hands down the flat plane of his stomach, he wanted to suck on the erect nipples on the lean muscles of his chest, he wanted to nibble the corded skin of his throat, he wanted to grip that messy dark hair and he needed to whisper filth against the sharp line of his jaw.  The robe the man was wearing matched his pants and was regretfully hiding, what Dean assumed to be, equally muscled arms.

Dean wanted to tease, he really did, but it seemed he was just as shell shocked as the other man.  Dean was in the same wardrobe as he was earlier.  Jeans.  Jeans that were becoming tighter the longer he looked at his beautiful neighbor.  The buzz was there.  The fuse had been ignited and Dean needed to do something with it.  It was under his skin, in his throat, in his chest.  It made his fingers twitch in need of action, and his cock throb in anticipation.  The longer his neighbor stared, the more intense the thrumming buzz of heat consumed him.

Safe behind his own window, the man raked his eyes along Deans body.  Forgetting whatever number was in his head, the measuring tape fell to the floor with a heavy thud on the thin carpet.  Dean trailed his hand down tanned skin, mimicking the traveling gaze of the stranger’s eyes.  Dean glanced down to watch his own hand trail over hard flesh.  It was a teasing touch that left sparks in the wake of his fingers.  Dean let his fingers graze over the briefs peeking out above his jeans and down the rough denim of the front of his pants.  He made a V with his index and middle finger and languidly ran his fingers along his hardening length, outlining it clearly for his audience. 

Dean lifted his eyes and saw his neighbor lick his lips, book forgotten on the floor.  My God those lips…he wished he could see them closer, but they looked so plump.  Dean could imagine how good they would look wrapped around his cock.  He squeezed himself and groaned deep at the image he conjured.  Eyes never leaving the dark-haired man, he popped the button of his jeans open.

“God, if you knew what you were doing to me…” Dean whispered to the window. 

Dean could see that behind the man, a large bed sat behind him against the wall.  As if he could read lips, he walked backwards and leaned against the edge of his mattress.  With heavy lidded eyes, the man’s gaze pierced Dean as he gripped the impressive length of his cock that tented his baggy lounge pants. 

“Fuck…”

The man nodded his head expectantly.

Dean swore right then and there he would never judge a book by its cover, ever again. 

Dean gave the man a soft smile of appreciation.  He had no idea who he managed to stumble upon, but it was a gift and this man was an angel.  Dean had every intention of using this man as a source of amusement, a play thing, but it seemed that Dean had been caught in his own game.

Dean slowly sauntered the short rest of the way to the window, putting emphasis in the pop of his hips.  He gripped the metal fly of his jeans and with a deliberately lazy pace, tooth by tooth separated.  Dean rotated his hips in a wide circle as the front of his jeans opened.  His angel was rubbing himself slowly, eyes dark, and lips parted.  Dean bit his bottom lip and leaned into the window, resting his head against the glass.  The sharp bite of teeth and cool contrast of the glass on his skin leveled his head and held him back from running down the stairs and into the other man’s house.

Dean took a deep breath and stood up strait.  He raised his eyebrows and winked.

“Your turn sweetheart.” Dean said though the glass.

The man pushed off the bed slowly and turned his back to Dean.  A pang of worry shot through his chest, only to be replaced by heady desire as the thin robe that covered the strangers back slid off his arms and down his back like silk.  Dean’s breath caught in his throat.  Strong muscles in his back and arms rippled as he brought his arms forward and the fabric pooled on the carpet at the angel’s feet.  The man cocked his head around to Dean and bent forward as his pants pulled tight over the most amazing ass Dean had ever scene.  The man grabbed his robe off the floor and rose slowly, free hand tracing his thighs and settling back on his cock.  His neighbor turned around to face Dean again.  Dean took a strangled breath.

“Oh holy shit…”

Dean had no idea if he could finish this game like he wanted.  That small little show alone almost made him come in his pants like a teenager.  The want and need clawing through Dean was consuming him and making rational thought run for the hills.  Dean had always been happy with just watching or just performing.  Dean never needed to close the gap.  This man on the other side of his window was a magnet.  It was taking all of Deans self-control not to break both windows and jump the small gap to ravage him.  The need to touch this man was starting to scare Dean.  The need was pulling him in all directions at once.  .  It wasn’t enough to just imagine anymore.  He needed to feel the heat and hard lines of his angel’s body beneath him.  He needed to hear the gasps and soft pants falling from the man’s full, parted lips.  This game needed to come to an end or he would do something he was going to regret.

Dean took a step back and copying his neighbor turned his back.  Any other time he would take his time and tease, but he just couldn’t keep up with the slow pace that the stranger had set.  He had met his match.  He had met his match in a stranger.  Their game had turned into an erotic dance and his angel had taken the lead.  Dean gripped the edges of his briefs and pants and worked one side down, showing his intent.  Dean looked over his shoulder and the other man was kneeling on his bed, worrying his lips with teeth and tongue, his hands palm down on his thighs.  Looks like Dean wasn’t the only one having control issues.

Fabric scraped roughly down Deans legs as he bent forward, bringing his underwear and pants with him.  Dean parted his legs slightly.  Left arm balancing him on his leg, he put his right arm though the triangle of his legs and ran a hand down the line of his pert ass.  He popped himself quickly back up to standing, with a flick of his head and a bend in his back.  Dean stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside.  Heart beating wildly, he turned to greet the stranger fully nude and painfully erect.

Dean stifled a laugh when he saw his angel’s eyes widen and his jaw drop.  Dean was blessed and he knew how to work what he was given.  The man adjusted his glasses and rose on his knees.  Without preamble, he lowered his pants.  Dean smirked when he saw no underwear accompany the pants on the way down.  His mouth started to water as the man’s cock bobbed, free of constraint.  Dean watched fondly as the man stripped eagerly and without the finesse Dean had learned over the years.  He leaned over, hand sinking into the soft comforter of his bed, as he kicked away his pants.  Free of clothes, his angel rose with thick, strong thighs, to face Dean. 

Dean’s breathing was fast and heavy as he stared at the masterpiece before him. 

“Touch yourself angel.” Dean pleaded.  He hoped he could read lips or that his face portrayed his desire.

Dean took a step to the window and placed his left hand against the glass as he gripped himself loosely with this right.  His breath hitched as he felt his calloused hand along the sensitive, satin skin of his cock.  He watched his neighbor hungrily as he started to stroke himself.  He expected the man to just start jacking his cock along with him, but he surprised Dean yet again.  With never wavering eyes full of sin, the man brought his hand up and he licked along his index finger as he turned his back to him yet again.

With back turned, the man placed himself on all fours, giving Dean an unobscured view of his angel’s perky ass.  His neighbor lowered his chest to the mattress and arched his back.  Dean groaned and gripped his cock tight.  Dean moved his hand faster and twisted his palm along the leaking head of his cock with each upward stroke.  The man reached around and ran his wet index finger along the pink pucker of his hole.

“Oh my God…. Fuck… angel….yes.”  Dean whimpered as he watched the man’s finger disappear into his body.

Heat engulfed his body as he watched the once shy man finger himself.  Dean could see the man twitch in pleasure, and he could see his back rise and fall with labored breathing.  Dean grunted as his hips flexed into the tight tunnel of his fist.  Dean would do anything to be bent over the man next door.  He would do anything to feel the tight, velvet heat wrapped around his cock.  He would do anything to fuck that man into the mattress right now.  Fucking glass.  He can’t hear the cries and screams he would literally kill to hear right now.

Dean almost cried as his angel removed his finger and turned to Dean.  The man’s face and chest were flushed red, his hair was everywhere, lips swollen from being bitten and his eyes were glassy with lust.  This was not the man he met earlier that day.  This man was the embodiment of temptation and sin and Dean was absolutely gone.  The glass around his hand was foggy and sweat was causing his hand to slowly lose its grip.  His skin was on fire, his mind was static and the pressure building in his body was about to snap.  The stranger through the window was invading everything, his mind, heart, body and soul.  It still wasn’t enough.  This man was going to break him, if he hadn’t already.

Dean didn’t know if the man saw the same desperation in Dean, but he laid on his back and took his red, weeping cock in hand.  The man was a beautiful line of lithe muscles laid across the foot of his bed, his hand moving with purpose against his own perfect length.  Dean wondered what the man tasted like, how he would feel on his tongue, against the back of his throat.  His throat constricted around the imaginary length in his mouth.

The overwhelming electric pleasure he was wringing out of his body was expanding to his limbs, making him tremble and sweat drip down his body.  Every muscle in his body was wound tight while he swam deeper and deeper into the man before him.  Dean closed his eyes and thumped his head against the glass getting lost in the fantasy of tasting him, fucking him, and just absolutely ruining him. 

  No!  The perfect man was laying just across from him, showing him what Dean was doing to him.  They were both showing each other the pleasure they inspired in each other, they were strangers sharing their bodies, strangers giving and taking, and this was how Dean made love.  He had to watch, the need to watch overrode the instinctual response to close his eyes and get lose in something fake, when he had the real thing in front of him.

Dean opened his eyes, his hot breath steaming the glass.  He could feel his moans and pleas for the man across from him, vibrate along the glass.  His angel had turned his head to see Dean.  Mouth open, brows furrowed, the man’s eyes were begging, pleading for Dean.  His angel’s hand moved rapidly along his length, chest heaving, hips bucking up searching for more, and his free hand gripped the comforter as if it were the only thing keeping in grounded.

Dean saw the man mouth a word.  He knew that word. 

_Please…_

It was a prayer and Dean would answer. 

“Come for me Angel.”

As if Dean had whispered the command right into his ear, the man’s back arched off the bed and Dean could hear the scream though the window.  Ropes of come painted the man’s chest and face, and his head thrashed side to side.  It was the most beautiful picture of surrender.  Dean caused this, never had he created such a strong reaction in a person.  A fresh wave of arousal dripped down his skin.  The throbbing current moved down his spine and through his cock. 

Dean fucked into his hand, the sound of his ragged breathes and wet thrusts of his cock into his grip filled the room.  He couldn’t breathe, sensations were suffocating him.  His body was a live wire and each pass of his hand over the swollen head of his cock sent a shock through his body, filling him fuller until the heat and pressure had him so tight he thought he might die. The buzz reached a fever pitch as the man, shivering, turned his head and with a lax smile, licked a stripe of his own release from his lips.

With that, the damn broke.  Deans body went rigid as wave after wave of white hot pleasure burst through his cock.  He had no choice but to close his eyes as his orgasm over took him.  Head thrown back, muscles pulsing, silent screams falling from his lips, Dean painted the glass in front of him.  Every ounce of strength he had, just shot out of his cock.  Dean’s knees buckled and he slid to the rough carpet. 

“Holy……shit….”  Dean panted.

Never in his life had he come that hard.  Dean needed more.  He needed everything this man had to offer.  Wearily, Dean raised his head.  The man was leaning, still naked and covered in come, against the window.  The man was smiling.  It wasn’t cocky, or daring, or shy.  Dean didn’t know the man, but he had a gut feeling this was his true, genuine smile. 

Dean raised his hand to rest against the window, a silent request for more.  Dean rested his head atop his hand and smiled back at the man.  There was no bravado, or show to this smile.  If his angel could give a genuine smile, then so could he.

 _Goodnight_ the man mouthed, before lowering the blinds.

Dean didn’t know what he was supposed to feel.  He has been involved in public sex, voyeurism, exhibitionism, hell he has even performed at sex clubs before.  It never mattered how personal or non-personal those encounters were. He was always able to walk away feeling content and high from his orgasm and the adrenaline.  So, why does he feel so raw and cold? 

“Damnit…”  Dean sighed and knocked his head into the glass with frustrated purpose.  Dean stood on wobbly legs and dragged his feet to his en suite bathroom.  He wet a wash cloth and cleaned off his sticky hand and softening cock.  He tossed the towel in the sink and climbed into bed.  The heat of the day, aching muscles from lifting boxes, and confusing possessiveness of a stranger had exhausted him.  Despite the images of sweat slick skin, arched backs, thick rimmed glasses and warm smiles fighting for dominance in his mind he let exhaustion lull him into a fitful sleep.

                                                --------------------------------------------------------

 

_thump, thump, thump_

Ugh, it is too early. 

“Sammy, shut up….”  Dean mumbled half asleep.

_Thump, thump, thump_

Wait…. I’m not in California….

_Knock, knock, knock_

“Oh Shit!”

Dean stumbled out of bed and grabbed the thick cotton robe, he unpacked last night, off the back of the door and shrugged it on as he took the stairs two at a time.

_Knock, knock, knock_

“Coming!”

Must be Sam with my car.  Dean cheered inwardly.  He had only been separated from her for a day, but he missed his baby.

Dean flipped the latch on the door and ripped it open, ready to tackled his baby brother.  Deans grin died on his lips and was replaced with what must have been a slack jawed look of shock.  Joy, fear and lust ran through his blood as he stared at the man who gave himself to Dean just hours before.

He was going to go blind if he kept looking, but he just couldn’t look away.  The most brilliant blue eyes he ever had the honor of seeing looked up at him through thick black lashes.  The hair he thought was black, was just intensely dark brown.  Light stubble played along his sharp jaw line and surrounded full, kissable pink lips.  Deans heart skipped a beat.  He really was an angel.  Seeing him this close just confirmed the perfection Dean had already witnessed.  He did notice something was missing though.

“Where are your glasses?” Dean blurted out.

The man quirked his head to the side in confusion.  “I’m sorry?”

Wow, his voice…  Deep, graveled and husky.  He wished he could have heard more of it last night.

“Your glasses…you aren’t wearing them.”

“Oh, I…..umm…I picked up my contacts yesterday… after work…” The man explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I didn’t see the need to put them in….after...work.”

Dean nodded and the men stood there in a heavy silence, Dean noticing the man was dressed for, what he assumed was work.  He was wearing that hideous suit and trench coat and had a plastic bag in his hand.  Dean was so very happy to see the man standing at his front door, but he just had no idea what the fuck to say.  For the first time in his life he had no idea how to handle this.  All his previous arrangements had been made with people he either knew for a long time, or didn’t know at all behind the anonymity of a computer screen.  Now, this stranger he had shared himself with last night, was standing in front of him.  Dean didn’t know if the man wanted to cuss him out, tease him, call him a freak or jump his bones.  He just didn’t know.  All the confidence Dean had built over the years just fell to the wayside.  This man had reverted him into the raw clay he was before Dean sculpted himself into the confident, bold, swagger filled sex god that he wanted to be.

“So, look, I’m really sorry if I stepped out of line last night.  I know you looked uncomfortable when you pulled in…I just…” Dean stumbled over his words.  What the fuck was wrong with him?

The man held his hand up, cutting Dean off.  The man just gave Dean the same sweet smile from the night before.

“There is no need to apologize.  You, um, you look a lot different than old Mrs. Fletcher and…um…you caught me staring.  I normally don’t get caught.  I just got embarrassed.  I didn’t want you to think I was a freak.”  His neighbor rocked on his feet and looked at the ground.

Dean let out a bark of laughter. 

“Oh trust me, freak is the last thing I thought about you.”  Dean was smiling now, and feeling more at ease.

Dean extended a hand.  “Dean Winchester.”

The man took his hand with a firm grip and soft hands. “Castiel Novak.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and held firm to the warm hand in his.

“That’s quite a name.”

“Yea, parents named all of their children after angels.” Castiel shrugged.

“Wait…you’re named after an angel?” Dean finally let go of his hand reluctantly.

“Yup.”

Dean didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or get down on his knees and praise God.

Both men were comfortable in the silence, just letting their eyes fall where they may, taking in the small details of each other.  A loud honk sounded from the street.  Both men jumped and even though they were a comfortable distance apart they still backed away from each other. Deans, sleek black ‘67 impala pulled up in front of his townhome. 

Dean was torn.  He wanted to run and kiss his brother for bringing his car to him in one piece, but in the same breath, he wanted to punch Sam in the face for interrupting what was turning out to be some prime eye fucking.

“Sorry, that would be my brother with my baby.”

“You have a baby?” Castiel blanched.

Dean let out an over exaggerated laugh again.  “No, I call my car baby.  I’m kinda attached.  My brother drove her out here for me so I could drive the moving van here and he could drive it back.”  The explanation came easier than anything he had said to Castiel.  Castiel seemed to relax and in return the more Castiel stood near him the calmer Dean felt. 

“Look, your family is here and I need to get to work.  I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.”  Castiel smiled and handed Dean the plastic bag.

Dean peaked inside and almost passed out.  He was in love.  That was it, Dean was ruined for anyone else.  This guy had to be a serial killer or something!  No man was this perfect. 

Inside the bag sat an apple pie.  Still warm and smelling as if came from God’s personal oven.

“It isn’t much, but I like to bake and I thought I would try something a little more traditional this time.”

Both men chuckle

“Cas, it is perfect.  Thank you.”

“I’ll see you tonight Dean.” Castiel winked and walked to his car.

 

 Because I'm shit at updating stories, if you want my many excuses, check out my FB or twitter!  My facebook is also an all inclusive Kink and ship page. 

facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>

Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>

Tumblr: <http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/>

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! Stop by and say hi and stay for the porn.  
> http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, if yall like this enough, I left it open enough to expand it into a series.... maybe?


End file.
